


Forgotten

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Art, Childhood Friends, Digital Art, Imaginary Friends, M/M, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm right here.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R4-088  
>  **Prompt:** An imaginary friend struggling to come to terms that his human sooner or later won't be able to see him.  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Warnings:** Horror  
>  **Author's note:** I'm so conflicted with how I want to summarize this comic! This was a simple idea, and I wanted to draw more because I never expected for this to turn towards horror, but it did! I am happy with what it has become, but honestly if my job allowed me more time, and my hands worked with me, I would have made this longer! Nevertheless, I hope my entry brings you guys a little spook! I want to thank my most precious friend who suggested this prompt to me, because it is so so so good!!! Her support is, as always, something I am very happy to have. As for the prompter, I hope you read my comic!


End file.
